


Hope Over Fear

by prettyodd67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Ex, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dean - Freeform, F/M, Hurt OC, Oneshot, Sad OC, comfort dean, comfort sam, really bad oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyodd67/pseuds/prettyodd67
Summary: Dean and Sam have let Theo live with them for quite a while now, but she's been hiding some secrets about her ex boyfriend. What happens when he decides to pay her a little visit?





	Hope Over Fear

THEO  
I held back a snort as Dean almost drove right into a pothole due to my obnoxious commentary on his driving.  
“You’re only proving her point there,” Sam shakes his head, and I can see him smiling too.  
“Shut up,” Dean grumbles, pulling into the bunkers little dirt patch. I guess you could call it a driveway, but more of a sad attempt of one.  
I’ve been with Sam and Dean for quite a bit now, nearing on ten months I think. I feel comfortable, and I absolutely love Dean. Don’t get me wrong, I love Sam, but Dean and I just connected more. A few months ago he kissed me, and I kissed him back. But flashes of hated and repressed memories came flying back and I just told him I wasn’t ready. He didn’t push it, and he hasn’t mentioned it yet. I’ve even noticed he’s stopped staring at all of the waitresses we see and he hasn’t even gone out with another girl since I got here practically. I feel awful, I may never be ready again. If I am I hope Dean is still waiting for me by then.  
I climb out of the backseat of the Impala, happy to be back at the bunker. We were on a hunt for almost a week, it was a werewolf and it knew how to cover its traps. In the end we walked away okay, besides the nasty gash Sam got across his back. I already disinfected it but I told him I was going to do a more thorough check up back at the bunker.  
“Home sweet home!” Dean raises his voice, slamming the trunk down as he grabbed the last bag.  
I chuckle and I grab out my key, I jump down the few steps leading to the main door, and I notice the door is already unlocked. I feel my senses wake up, and I sling my backpack over my shoulders now, and I swiftly retrieve my gun from the side pocket.  
“Theo, what is it?” Sam asks me, and I give him a worried glance.  
“The door is unlocked.”  
Dean stands behind us, and before he can make a witty remark on our stalling he notices the both of us with our guns out. He doesn’t question, and just quickly retrieves his own in response.  
“Any idea of who it might be?” I ask quietly looking at the two. I know I’ve been here for quite a bit, but these two brothers have had a lifetime of friends and foes before me.  
They both shrug, and I assume whoever it is probably has worse odds than us. We’re the three most well known hunters lately, the big gang that everyone's hearing about. And whoever is inside is too sloppy to lock the door after breaking in.  
I slowly push the door open, and wait for any potential responses or attacks. Before I can step forwards Dean has slid between Sam and I, and he walks into the potential war zone.  
I almost curse at him, but I control my anger and quickly follow in his footsteps.  
Sam is right behind me, and now being in between them I notice how often I seem to forget how tall these two really are. Dean peers over the edge railing that overlooks the library, and he shrugs.  
I guess there’s no one in there. We all try to be quiet, but quick as we go down the big metal stairs. I have a bad feeling in my gut, and even though it looks as if nothing happened, I know this isn’t good.  
We make it to the main sitting area, the library, and I look at the huge map table. I gently take off my backpack and leave it on the table, I want to be able to move as fast as possible if I need to.  
I notion that I’ll be going down a certain hallway, my gun in hand, and they both give me nods.  
I creep down the hallway, my heart jumping through my chest. I’m terrified. I always thought that the bunker was the safest place ever, nothing could get in. Until now.  
I stare at the all too familiar tan cobble walls, hoping to see something that could give me a sign, but there’s nothing. I press my body against the edge of the hallway, ready to take a turn until I hear a loud crash and echoing thud travel down the halls.  
“Dean!” Sam’s shout comes out strangled and in pain. I feel my throat close up and I race down the hall. My lousy boots slide across the nice tiles, and I nearly run straight into the walls I’m going so fast. The crash sounded like it came from the library, so that’s where I’m headed. It doesn’t take long for me to arrive to my destination, but I freeze in terror once I come face to face to the mess in front of me. Sam is on the floor, wrestling off a man, and I can recognize the man in a heartbeat. I take a fearful step back, not sure what to do. My mind races with thoughts, and I already feel like my old self again. How the hell did he find me? Do I run? Would he find me again?  
“Sam!” Dean shouting pulls me out of the beginning of my panic attack, and he shoves the guy off of Sam. Dean looks at me in confusion, but I can’t make eye contact with him. I watch Sam try to quickly get off the floor, his back is stained red, and I’m assuming his cut opened up again. I feel my hands get hot, and I can barely hang on to the gun in my hand. Dean has a gun pointed at him, and Sam is standing at him with pure rage burning in his eyes.  
“So, you run away and you choose two big hunters to protect you?” Mike taunts, and I feel shivers rupture through my body.  
“What the hell do you think you’re talking about?” Dean snaps, sticking the gun out more. Mike doesn’t even seem bothered by it, almost seems amused.  
“Oh, Theo didn’t tell you? I’m her boyfriend, Mike,” He smiles, and as he looks into my eyes and I quickly look down to the ground. I don’t understand how he found me. I tried so hard to stay hidden at the beginning but then after a few months with no contact of him I thought he had given up. But no, he was just waiting until after I had settled, and wouldn’t be expecting it all.  
“You’re not my boyfriend,” My voice comes out smaller than I wish it had, but I force though it, “Now get out, before he kills you.”  
“Oh, you don’t want him to kill me, now do you?” He takes a step forward, and before I even realize what I’m doing I pull up my gun, and it’s only a few inches away from his forehead. He looks at me in pure shock, but then quickly covers it up with a laugh. “You wouldn’t.”  
At first, I know he’s right, but I look over to see Sam, and how he hurt him, and tried to kill him. Memories of Mike hitting me, cutting me, strangling me, and so much worse come flooding back. My vision is blinded by rage, and my hands begin to shake. Tears stream down my face, and I’m not even sure which emotion it is I’m feeling the most.  
I feel my hands grow sweaty and lose their grip on the gun, he’s right. No matter how bad I want to hurt him, I can’t. I won’t. A part of me still feels something to him, not love, but almost guilt, like I should’ve tried harder. Sorry that I couldn’t help him. I know it’s insane, but I can’t kill him.  
I watch Dean shake his head and step forward, and my eyes land on the gun in his hands. My breath catches in my throat, and before Dean can do anything Mike has knocked my gun out of my hands, and shoved me against the wall. I press myself against it, not wanting to be anywhere close to him. This is awful, and I swear it has to be a nightmare. He can’t be back. I’ve been a feared hunter for so long and this one pathetic man is what breaks me?  
“Alright, drop the gun,” Dean says as a warning to Mike. Mike shakes his head, and I shriek when I hear a gunshot echo through the library. I watch Mike’s body hit the ground, but Dean looks over to the other side of the library to see Sam standing there. He’s leaning against the wall, blood visible through his shirt, with a pistol hanging low in his hands.  
Dean runs up to me as Sam slumps down, clearly exhausted.  
“No, no, I’m fine,” I try to reassure Dean, and myself, “Go get Sam.”  
Dean gives me one final look and goes over to Sam. I take a shaky breath and glimpse over at Mike’s dead body. I can’t believe he’s gone. After all of those I tried to come up with a plan to run away and how bad my body would hurt once he got home. He was an awful man, and I’m glad to see him dead. Now that he’s gone I don’t have any emotion towards him, I’m just sad it wasn’t me who got to pull the trigger.  
Through all of this though I’m still scared of everything he did to me.  
Dean comes back over to me with Sam behind me. I don’t even need to say anything. Dean justs pulls me into a hug, and tears stream down my face. He knows what Mike did to me, I’ve never told him, but he knows now.  
“Theo, I’m so sorry,” Dean says, and his hand rests on my back, pulling me in. I grip onto his jacket, practically tearing the cloth I’m gripping it so hard. His hand is on my head, and I know he’s trying to hold me as close as he possibly can.  
I want to say something, and for some reason I feel the need to apologize to them, especially Dean. I’ve been with them for nearly a year now, and him and I always had something. I should’ve told them why I was beat up and hurt when we first met, instead of saying it was a hunt. There’s been so many lies and excuses I’ve made with them, and I feel terrible about it.  
I take a breath, and I lean back away from his warming hug. “I love you, so much.” I’m staring right into Dean’s eyes, and I can for some reason feel him thinking the same thing.  
I look over to Sam, and I let out a small laugh. “You too.”  
Sam gives me one of his sympathetic smiles, and I look back to Dean.  
And just looking into his eyes I know that I’ll be okay here.


End file.
